Letters Home
by AlexL61
Summary: Astoria writes home over her time at Hogwarts and while she is on the Horcrux Hunt. Harry/Astoria


**AN: This story is based off another story I read about Letters from Draco to his parents. I thought that I could do something similar with Harry and Astoria as there aren't enough pairings with them.**

 _December 25th, 1994_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I had such a great time at the Yule Ball with Harry Potter! I'm so glad you let me go with him! He was so charming and handsome, we danced almost the entire time! I included some pictures of us at the Ball, enjoy!_

 _Please write back and love you bunches,  
_ Astoria

* * *

 _June 15th,1995_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I got your letter about not talking to Harry anymore. I understand our family's neutrality and such but Harry is my friend. I'm not just going to abandon him. You should meet him, you might like him._

 _Love you bunches,  
_ Astoria

* * *

 _October 25th, 1995_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _That Professor Umbridge is a right butthole. She is using a blood quill on the students who get detentions with her and Harry has "I Must Not Tell Lies" engraved into his hand! I'm trying to be good and whatnot but I just want to strangle that lady!_

 _Write back soon and love you bunches,  
_ Astoria

* * *

 _June 12th, 1996_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm glad that Professor Umbridge is gone from Hogwarts and You-Know-Who is back in the open again. I also got your second letter about leaving Harry alone but he was really hurt at the Ministry so I need to be there for him. You need to understand._

 _Love you bunches,  
_ Astoria

* * *

 _December 2nd, 1996_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Harry asked me to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party! I'm so excited! I'll send some pictures of us with my next letter! I'll see you at Christmas Break!_

 _Love you bunches,  
_ Astoria

* * *

 _June 5th, 1997_

 _Dear Mum,_

 _Please don't show this letter to Dad please. The other night Harry went with Headmaster Dumbledore on a mission and later Death Eaters raided the castle and killed Dumbledore. Was Dad there? I understand if he was. I just hope that he doesn't have to fight Harry. He is wicked with a wand!_

 _Love you bunches,  
_ Astoria

* * *

 _June 6th, 1997_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I have decided to go with Harry on an adventure over the summer. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl! I'll hopefully be back for sixth year but I don't know. Anyways, see you when I get back!_

 _Love you bunches,  
_ Astoria

* * *

 _December 9th, 1997_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I can't tell you much but I'm safe. I decided to skip 6th year and continue the adventure with Harry and Hermione. His one friend, Ron, abandoned us a while ago but it's okay. He ate a lot of food so no loss there._

 _See you when I get back and love you bunches,  
_ Astoria

* * *

 _April 3rd, 1998_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I saw you at Malfoy Manor with You-Know-Who. I want you to know that I understand. You have made your choice and I, mine. I'll see you at the Manor after a while._

 _Love you bunches,  
_ Astoria

* * *

 _May 4th, 1998_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

I _saw you at the battle. Like I said, I understand. I also felt through my magic that you disowned me yesterday. I hope Daphne is able to bring you grandchildren that can continue the Greengrass line. Also, Harry proposed to me after the battle! We are getting married in December so there is snow! You both know I have always wanted a winter wedding! I'll send an invitation when we make them!_

 _Love you bunches,  
_ _Astoria_ _(Soon to be Potter!)_

* * *

 _October 1st, 1998_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Me and Harry would love if you could make it to our wedding on the 26th (it's a Saturday!) of December at the Godric's Hollow Chapel. We are hoping it's small but Harry thinks that the Minister of Magic will be there! Exciting!_

 _Love you bunches,  
_ _Astoria_

* * *

 _January 1st, 1999_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm sorry you couldn't make it to our wedding. You should have seen the decorations! I felt like a Princess with all of the ice sculptures and Christmas trees! I have included some pictures we took as I know Mum loves pictures!_

 _Love you bunches,  
_ _Astoria Potter_

* * *

 _November 21th, 2005_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I know you ignored Harry sending you a letter about coming to see me in the hospital, but I wanted to let you know that the Heir Potter was born at 8:39 pm on November 20th. He was 51 cm tall and weighed 3.3 kilograms! Me and Harry decided to name him, James Valerian Potter. His middle name is named after you, Dad. I have included some pictures of us plus Harry (sometimes). I haven't heard from Daphne recently, tell her she is always welcome at Potter Manor just like you two are._

 _Love you bunches,  
_ _Astoria Potter_

* * *

 _September 3rd, 2017_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I didn't realize that sending a child to Hogwarts was so hard. We sent James on the first and it was so sad! I cried when me and Harry got home. I bet that was what mom did when me and Daphne went to school. Also, I wanted to let you know that I'm pregnant again! Harry says it's a girl but I think James is going to have a little brother!_

 _Love you bunches,  
Astoria Potter_

* * *

 _December 20th, 2017_

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass,_

 _I regret to inform you that your daughter Astoria, be that disowned or not, died suddenly in childbirth on December 19th. Our daughter, Lily Astoria Potter, was safety delivered, however complications arose and Astoria died a few hours later. I know you don't like me and, at this point, maybe even Astoria, but I hope you can put aside your problems and attend her funeral. She will be buried next to my parents in Godric's Hollow. I have attached the last few pictures we have of her holding Lily and with us as a Family, for your records or whatever you have that Astoria kept sending you pictures for._

 _Best Regards,  
_ _Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

* * *

 _January 1st, 2018_

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass,_

 _Thank you for your presence at Astoria's funeral. I expect she was smiling from Heaven when you attended. I have included a picture of just your Grandchildren, as you requested. I will send you a picture of them every Christmas so you know how they are growing._

 _Thanks again,  
_ Harry

* * *

 _September 8th, 2040_

 _Dear Lord Potter-Black,_

 _As much as I dislike your politics, I wanted to let you know that I have restored Astoria to the Greengrass line as Valerian has passed. As Daphne hasn't had any male heirs, I expect the James will have to become Lord Potter-Black-Greengrass when he comes of age. I also wanted to ask if you and your children would like to have Christmas at Greengrass Manor this year. I would like to get to know my grandchildren and their children before I die. I have many regrets over my lifetime, please allow me to have this one mercy._

 _Love you and your family bunches,_

 _Alice Greengrass_


End file.
